


Sugar Shopping

by delsol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Shopping Malls, Sloppy Makeouts, Suits, i love this tag, sugardaddy!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/delsol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro takes Keith shopping</p><p>(aka Keith gets a new suit and something extra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tux Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> this was a one shot that two anons sent me you can find it on my voltron tumblr [here](http://voltronyx.tumblr.com/drabbles/)  
> i hope you enjoy this is my first shieth fic!

“For the last time, I told you I already have a tux.” Keith huffed as he was dragged into yet another expensive store.

“And I already told you, I was going to buy you a new one.” Shiro said as he began to search through racks of over priced tuxes, or as Keith liked to call them- monkey suits.

Keith had been with Shiro long enough to know it wasn’t worth arguing against the older man; so when Shiro showed up in Keith’s pouting corner, aka the lounge chairs placed near the opening of the shop, Keith knew better than to argue. He instead chose to trudge silently over to the fitting rooms and accept his fate of being stuck trying on uncomfortable clothes all afternoon. 

Keith shut the dressing room door behind him, rolling his eyes. “Are you happy now, old man?”

“Extremely.” Keith could practically hear the smile in his voice.

With the door shut, and his fate sealed, Keith was left to try on the suits.

Great.

Keith glanced over his three options, taking notice of how they were all different colors- could suits even be any color other than black or white? Keith shrugged and tried on the blue suit first because, hey, blue was a cool color. Both literally and figuratively.

However, as cool as the color was, the suit didn’t fit one bit. The pants were too small and strained against Keith’s thick thighs while the jacket was ridiculously huge and made it seem as if Keith was trying on his father’s suit jacket.

Keith was hastily taking off the offensive fabric when Shiro spoke.

“Do you need any help in there?” Shiro asked after Keith hadn’t reappeared in five or so minutes.

Keith sighed, tugging off the tight pants. “Shiro, we both know if you come in here it’ll take us even longer.”

Shiro laughed and Keith moved on to the next tux, which luckily had different sizes than the other one had, noticing how the deep red color matched most of his wardrobe. 

Shiro knew Keith so well, he thought as he pulled on the pants, already appreciating how they didn’t squeeze the living shit out of his thighs like the other ones had.

Keith pulled on the matching jacket and noticed, much like the pants, how it actually fit this time.

He was about to pull it off and declare it the winner when a knock was placed on the dressing room door.

“I want to see this one so don’t even think about taking it off.” Keith bit his lip as he looked in the mirror at the complete look, noticing how it wasn’t exactly… horrible. It actually looked pretty good, if Keith did say so himself and he hoped Shiro would agree.

Keith slowly opened the door, careful not to hit Shiro who was standing directly outside the door like some excited, over-sized puppy. 

Shiro let out a gasp when he saw Keith in the form fitting suit; his eyes raking up and down the muscular curves of Keith’s body which were being brought out by the suit style. The dark red that Keith was so fond of accentuated his ink black hair and crystal blue eyes.

And his butt! 

Keith’s butt looked perky and delicious in the tight confines of the suit pants, nearly making Shiro drool. Or maybe he was already drooling, he couldn’t quite tell and was too distracted at the gorgeous sight in front of him to check.

Keith looked absolutely stunning.

And Shiro was absolutely tongue tied.

“We’re buying this one.” Shiro said never once taking his eyes off of Keith’s ass.


	2. Lingerie Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after suit shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts at [voltronyx](http://voltronyx.tumblr.com/)  
> !
> 
> remember to comment and kudo!  
> i hope you enjoy my first sheith fic!

Shiro and Keith had been in the mall shopping for the goddamned apocalypse that was Shiro’s annual company party at his boss’ house, which was actually a huge mansion. Keith had only gone twice before, and while he was glad Shiro and his relationship was at the level where Keith was trusted enough to meet Shiro’s boss, Keith couldn’t help but hate the event. A bunch of rich socialites all in one house trying to impress everyone with anything they could pull out of their asses.

And Keith was stuck in the mix.

And stuck wearing a fucking tux. 

An expensive tux at that.

“I feel kinda guilty though, Shiro.” Keith said as they made their way back through the mall to Shiro’s Tesla. “That suit was really fucking expensive.”

“Don’t worry about it; I love buying you things because it makes you smile.” Shiro glanced down at Keith, poking the frown that adorned his face.

Keith rolled his eyes at the cheesy statement before slapping Shiro’s prodding finger away. “I want to give you more than just a smile though.”

“Is that your way of initiating sex?” Shiro asked with a smirk.

Keith elbowed Shiro in the shoulder. “Get your mind off your dick, old man.”

“Should I get my mind on your dick instead?” Shiro inquired loudly into the packed mall, causing more than a few people’s heads to turn.

Keith quickly grabbed Shiro’s hand and tugged him into the nearest store, too embarrassed to face the patrons of the mall who had heard. “Would you cut that out?”

Shiro chuckled at the bright blush on Keith’s pale cheeks which deepened as he scanned the store they’d rushed into.

Victoria’s Secret.

Of fucking course.

The blush on Keith’s face went from a light pink to full on red as he took in the sights of scantily clad mannequins and the frilly, lacy thongs filling the walls. Keith let out an embarrassed sigh. Too much was going on in such a little time and Keith was frankly overwhelmed.

Shiro, however, looked like he was having a ball as he searched through racks and racks of lingerie much to Keith’s anguish.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Keith asked, shifting his eyes around the room to see if anyone was staring at them.

“You said you wanted to give me something right?”

“Yeah.” Keith mumbled not getting the point.   

Shiro turned around, hands piled with different colored panties. “Then try these on.”

Keith sputtered as the mountain of lace was transferred into his hands and was led into a pink dressing room without giving him a chance to run out of the store and into Shiro’s car.

Keith glared down at the offending fabric on the chair in the dressing room, sizing them up before going with the least revealing one.

And by least revealing, he meant that it actually covered a small portion of his ass.

They were dark green, but nearly completely sheer except for the flowers they had sewn onto them. They didn’t look too bad on Keith, they were high-waisted enough so that Keith’s pudge was covered, but the fabric was too damn itchy and Keith didn’t think he could stay in them any longer.

“How’s it going?” 

Keith sighed. “They’re really itchy. I had to take them off.”

He heard Shiro hum. “Try on the black one.”

Keith shuffled around in the pile of panties, noticing how there were two pairs of black thongs; one was a g-string and the other came with a complex garter belt. He knew _exactly_ which one Shiro wanted him to try on so with a bit of reluctance he attempted to pull on the garter. 

Sure, Keith had worn lingerie before, but he’d never attempted to put on anything as intricate as a garter so he knew he was going to need help to even figure out where his legs went.

“Uh, Shiro…” He trailed off, hoping Shiro would get the hint.

There was a knock on the dressing room door. “Need some help?”

“Yeah that’d be nice.” Keith said as he opened the door and hid his naked bottom half behind it, leaving enough room for Shiro to slip in.

“Well this is a nice view.” Shiro’s hungry eyes devoured the bare sight in front of him.

Keith gently smacked Shiro on the shoulder. “Eyes off the goods, old man. You want me in this contraption so you better help me into it.”

Shiro smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you into it,” He leaned in closer with the guise of grabbing the panties from Keith’s hands, but instead whispered in his ear. “And I’ll help you out of it later.”

Keith shivered at Shiro’s deep voice.

“Anyways!” Shiro exclaimed, clapping his hands together causing Keith to be startled out of whatever trance Shiro’s voice had put him in. “Put on the thong and I’ll untangled this.”

Keith slid the, surprisingly, comfortable lace thong up his ivory thighs as Shiro worked to untangle the mess he’d made out of the garter. When the thong was fully on Shiro knelt to the ground, looking up at Keith with his head close to Keith’s crotch and began pulling the garter up.

“Oh.” Shiro said sounding disappointed. Did the lingerie not look like he’d expected it to?

Keith frowned down at him. “What?”

“I forgot some thigh highs.” Shiro said absentmindedly as he smoothed his hands up and down Keith’s pale thighs. “I never really even expected you to try this on to be completely honest.” 

“Neither did I.” Keith breathed, feeling the thong tighten around his hardening dick.

Shiro trailed his hands up higher on Keith’s body as he made to stand up. “I’m _really_ glad you did. You look amazing.” Shiro rested his forehead against Keith’s, moving his hands to cup Keith’s lace covered ass.

“You horn dog.” Keith smirked against Shiro’s lips before being pulled flush against Shiro’s muscular body for an urgent kiss. 

Keith’s hands made their way into Shiro’s black hair as he slotted his mouth against Shiro’s smooth, chapstick ridden lips, indulging Shiro’s tongue right away by sucking and urging it into his mouth. Shiro lightly bit on Keith’s bottom lip before slipping into his mouth, running it along the back of his teeth.

Shiro pushed Keith into one of the walls in the dressing room which caused Keith to gasp in pleasure, automatically wrapping his legs around Shiro’s lean torso, giving Shiro better access to his mouth. Their tongues tangled together, creating wet noises that were luckily covered up by the pop songs playing in the overhead speakers.

Keith tilted his head a bit to the right and slotted their lips together before attacking Shiro’s neck with bites, showing the world that Shiro was happily taken. On one particular suck, Shiro had to muffle a moan into the top of Keith’s head to keep anyone from getting too suspicious.

 Keith could feel the problem in his pants… growing. Quite quickly. And the last thing he wanted was to ruin underwear that they hadn’t even bought.

“Shiro, the underwear.” Keith panted, exposing his neck for Shiro to mark.

“Yeah they’re great.” Shiro mumbled against Keith’s jawline.

“No you oaf I’m going to ruin them if we keep this up.” Shiro made to pull of the thong and garter when a hesitant voice sounded from outside the door.

“Excuse me? Sirs?” A woman’s voice interrupted their make out session right as Shiro was planning on taking off the thong. “Do you need any help?”

Shiro emerged from the dressing room covered in hickies a minute later, carrying the thong and grater around his index finger. “I think we’ll take these.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i'm posting the two chapters in one night please remember to comment on both chapters!! (pleaseeee i need writer validation)
> 
> thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading **please please please leave kudos and comments** it'll make me super happy   
>  also if you find any mistakes please let me know (i dont have a beta and i never looked over this lmao)
> 
> my tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> and my voltron side blog: [voltronyx](http://voltronyx.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
